


Lips Like Sugar

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M, Pining, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is distracted by Danny's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Echo & The Bunnymen song of same name.

Danny's lips are moving, pushing out sounds, wrapping around consonants and the occasional glottal stop as he trips over Hawaiian words with all the grace of a golden retriever puppy just finding its feet.

"Steve? Are you listening to me? Ground control to Major Tom?" Danny raps on the conference table. "I'm sorry. Am I boring you? Or is justifying these expenses so horrifying that you're at a loss for words? Because let me tell you something, if you don't end up getting your pay docked for half this shit I will be totally shocked."

Steve waves his hand for Danny to continue the boring litany of expenses Five-O needs to justify, Steve actually needs to justify, for the new governor. They do not have carte blanche anymore. It should rankle. He should be up in arms. Instead he is transfixed.

By Danny's mouth as it says the word "expenditures." And it sounds filthy the way his lips push out each syllable as if it's a separate word.

Steve takes the pile of paperwork and says, "I've got this. Don't worry."

Danny smooths his hair back and storms out of the conference room and Steve has no idea how he'll wrangle the paperwork, how he'll justify the purchase of a grenade launcher, or two custom fitted Ermenegildo Zegna suits. He'll think of something, if he can just stop thinking about Danny's mouth for two seconds.

Turns out the grenade launcher was necessary to preserve the rule of law and the suits kept several people from being executed, or something. It all looks good on paper. If you tilt your head and squint. Steve scrawls his signature at the bottom of each form and taps them into an orderly pile before sliding them into an interoffice envelope and addressing it to the Financial Unit. He is tempted to hand deliver it immediately so he can't second guess himself, but he settles for dropping it into the outgoing mail box in the common area.

"Are those our expense reports? How did you finish them so quickly?" Danny reaches for the manilla envelope, but Steve grabs it before he can.

"Yes. No. Um..." Steve holds the envelope up high even though he knows it's a cheap shot. He backs away from Danny and bangs up against the wall.

"What is wrong with you today." Danny scrubs his hand over his mouth. "Do I have food on my face or something? You're staring at me like I've got shmutz on my face."

"Schmutz?" Steve wants Danny to say that again because of the way his lips pucker.

"Schmutz, you know, crap?"

Steve nods.

"I have something on my face." Danny feels around the lower half of his face suspiciously.

"No," Steve says. "Your face is clean."

"So what is your deal?"

"My deal?" Steve realizes he is still holding the envelope over his head and lowers his arm.

"Did you hit your head today? Do you know what year it is?"

"Yeah, it's 2010."

"It's 2011, brah," Chin says as walks by them, eyebrow raised.

"Right. 2011." Steve shakes his head. He's never this off his game. He needs to walk away before he says something else stupid. He takes the incriminating envelope with him and is thankful he drove himself to work today. He drives home and is glad to be alone and away from Danny and his damn mouth.

He's sitting in the beach with a cold one, trying to pretend today didn't happen and wasn't as embarrassing as the time he threw up in ninth grade biology while dissecting a frog.

"So, you want to tell me what all that was about." Danny sits down and takes a slug from his own Longboard.

Steve hadn't heard him coming because sand doesn't echo well. He sighs. He can't very well tell the truth, or, well, maybe he should. Danny can deck him and then they can forget about it.

"It's your mouth."

"My mouth? What? Are you saying I talk to much?" Danny looks offended.

"No, your lips. I can't stop staring at your lips." Steve hopes he won't have to explain further.

"What's wrong with my lips? They funny looking?" Danny is getting ruffled and his hair is flopping about with his movements.

"No, just the opposite."

"What are you--oh..."

"Yeah," Steve says and finishes his beer and glares at the ocean like it insulted his honor.

"So. What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Danny is staring at him and Steve must not have heard him properly.

"You want me to kiss you?" Steve says, shaking his head as if he has water in his ears.

"No, I want you to inoculate me for cooties. Yes. I want you to kiss me, you goof. Why else would I end up at your place every night drinking beer and staring at the ocean for hours talking about nothing--"

"Danny?"

"--I mean come on. What does it take to get through your steel reinforced skull? And by the way you cannot claim that we bought a grenade launcher to maintain the rule of law--"

"Danny?"

"--that's not even covered under miscellaneous expenses. Everything we do is to maintain the rule of law so it doesn't even make sense. It's like vaguer than vague--"

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Shut up." Steve leans forward and brushes his lips across Danny's. He can feel words bubbling underneath Danny's surface and he swipes them all away with his tongue and his teeth and his lips until Danny is breathless and empty and speechless. It's a wonderful sound.


End file.
